


Flores para ti

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Flowers, Friendship/Love, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Durante una de las tantas celebraciones en Corporación Cápsula, Milk encuentra a Gokú y Bulma en actitudes muy sospechosas. ¿Era una charla cualquiera o había algo más encubierto? ¿Escucharía a la confianza o a los celos? ¡Tendrá que averiguarlo! Historia participante en el "Reto 333", de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	Flores para ti

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para el _Reto Semanal 333_ , organizado por la página _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_.**

* * *

Los Guerreros Z estaban reunidos en Corporación Cápsula, disfrutando los tiempos de paz. Milk estaba dichosa: finalmente, su familia estaba unida y lo celebraría con un exquisito platillo para su esposo. Mientras cruzaba el jardín, atestiguó una escena que la congeló.

Muy apartados del grupo, entre unos arbustos, estaban Gokú y Bulma hablando en voz baja. No la habría sorprendido, de no ser por un ramillete de flores que cargaba el saiyajin, sumado a sus radiantes sonrisas. ¿Por qué estaban así? ¿De qué se perdió?

Sabía que eran buenos amigos. Pasaron miles de aventuras, muchas en las que no participó. Su corazón se estremeció: Gokú jamás le guardó secretos, pero la situación era sospechosa. ¿Y si la culpable era Bulma? Creyó que su matrimonio había calmado su extroversión con los hombres. ¿Entonces…?

—No, Milk, no… ¡estás exagerando! Ellos son amigos…

Notó el ramillete. Hace mucho, Gokú no le daba esos detalles y ahora se los ofrecía a Bulma. Quizás la estaba olvidando, o a lo mejor era un gesto de amistad. ¡Debía ser, no significaba otra cosa! Cualquier idea se desvaneció al ver a su esposo arrodillarse ante Bulma: ¡¿acaso no tenían vergüenza?! No pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Gokú! —salió de los arbustos, furibunda.

—¡Milk! — el saiyajin se levantó, separándose de Bulma, y un tenso silencio los invadía.

—Cómo… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —dijo Milk, con los puños cerrados.

—Yo… —Gokú miró a Bulma.

—Ya te descubrió. ¡Díselo! —Bulma sonrió.

Milk no podía creerlo. ¡La científica estaba feliz! Su ira creció más.

—Lo siento, Milk. Es que… quería regalarte algo y le pedí a Bulma unos consejos. ¡Mira, tiene las flores que te gustan! —le enseñó Gokú, sonriente.

La mujer no dijo nada, observando las flores amarillas. Se reprochó el haber dudado de su esposo: ¡la amaba! Su emoción se tornó en una risa incontrolable, mezclada con algunas lágrimas. Agradeciendo su gesto, Milk abrazó tiernamente a Gokú.

Por otro lado, Vegeta terminó de verlo todo y suspiró tras un árbol. También se había confundido.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Bueno, aquí me uno al reto de los triángulos amorosos, aunque la infidelidad es un tema demasiado picante y fregado para mí (a menos que me sienta bien mala XD), por eso quise hacerlo a modo de intriga y comedia (es que me duele que mis parejas favoritas se engañen jajajaja, sólo me presto a confusiones).

¡Sin más, espero que les haya gustado! ¡Cuídense y gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! :D


End file.
